Rules
The official rules of the Our Sound include rules for the entries, the broadcasting of the contest, or the voting. Community * The main language in the community and the contest is English. * Do not offend other participants in the contest, if caught so you will get a strike. If you get three strikes from the OBU you will be banned from the contest. * If you are caught cheating in the contest, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. * Don't edit the Our Sound pages without my permission! Only your personal country page you can add with your stuff. Participation * If you want to participate in Our Sound you must have a membership of the Our Broadcasting Union with an active broadcaster. If the country is not a member, then an application must be made with the appropriate information. * Every user participate with only one country. You can only change your country on request to the OBU. * To take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. Exceptions can be made in very rare cases after the organization reviews the country's request. * Not allowed to participate are specific territories like: (Aland Islands, Faroe Islands etc.). As well only the United Kingdom can participate. Entries * Songs that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest or its Junior version aren’t allowed to take part in the contest. National selection songs from each countries at Eurovision are not allowed to participate. * Cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest. As well songs from movies or TV series are not allowed to compete if they have multiple language versions. * Songs that have been released before 2016 aren’t allowed to participate in the contest. * The artist(s) must be from/have a clear relation to that country your participate in the competition. That means your selected artist must have roots or born in your participating country to participate in the contest. * An artist can’t enter the same edition twice. * Your entry must have a own video or a Lyric video, if your entry haven’t a video, I will create one. * There is 10 mln '''of views on YT.' * '''No overused songs. ' * No NVSC songs. * No world charts songs. * Like in Eurovision the singers must be over the age of 16 to participate in the contest. Voting system * Jury: 1, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 17 & 20 points. * Televoting: Google Forms (like in JESC) * The voting result must be submitted within the given voting deadline. Unless the Head of Delegation informs for their inability to vote, the country will receive a strike in case they fail to submit their votes in time. * You cannot post your results official in the community or other pages. Only in comments, hangouts or private messages votes are counting. Borrowing If the country from your artist is taken, you can be borrow with your country depending on there roots, family or birth. These countries are the following: * Andorra from Spain * Liechtenstein from Austria, Switzerland * Luxembourg from Belgium, France * Monaco from France * San Marino from Italy * Or from each country in the world, but song must has no more than 0,5 mln views.